Goodbye to you too
by KathBell
Summary: Tony and Gibbs think over lost love and friendships. Song-Fic. Future-fic. Tiva, Jibbs, McAbby. McGee/OC.


_**Authors note: Wow, I have reached my thirty fic challenge. Hallelujah! I have fallen in love with this song and decided to write something about Tony and Gibbs, how they are exactly like each other, but complete opposites at the same time. But I have to warn you, this fic has a lot of death in it, it is also a future fic, but Gibbs is still team-leader and Tony is still the senior-field-agent. **_

_**Pairings: Mentions of Tiva, mentions of McAbby, mentions of Jibbs, mentions of Kelly/Shannon/Gibbs.**_

_**Song: Bye Bye, by (just realised how crazy that sounds when spoken) Mariah Carey. **_

_**Summary: Tony and Gibbs think over lost love and friendships. **_

_**Warning: Many mentions of Character deaths. **_

_**Disclaimer: Don't own anything that you recognise from the show! **_

_**Timing: Way--- after season seven, at least seven years... **_

_**Goodbye to you too... **_

_This is for my peoples who just lost somebody  
Your best friend, your baby, your man, or your lady  
Put your hand way up high  
We will never say bye (no, no, no)  
Mamas, daddies, sisters, brothers, friends and cousins  
This is for my peoples who lost their grandmothers  
Lift your head to the sky 'cause we will never say bye_

Tony stared at the ceiling again, his mind going over the last fourteen years of his life. Kate had been murdered by that bastard Ari, twelve years ago. Then, only four years ago, McGee – Tim – was killed by his girlfriends jealous ex, Daniel Owens, that was the guys name – bastard. After that, Abby hadn't been Abby at all, she was constantly blaming herself, saying that she should have been with him – not Emma. Then, Emma (McGeek's girl/fiancé), who he had thought of as a friend, had been killed in a hit and run. Ziva, it had only been a year or so, since he had lost the love of his life. They were engaged – Tim's untimely death had taught him to take life by the hand, and that life was too short – she was pregnant. She had died giving birth. His own mother had taken her own life because of his father... Now, his father was something that he wished would die. It seemed that everything he loved, disappeared. Well, all except Gibbs.

_As a child there were them times  
I didn't get it but you kept me in line  
I didn't know why you didn't show up sometimes  
On Sunday mornings, and I missed you  
But I'm glad we talked through  
All them grown folk things  
Separation brings  
You never let me know it  
You never let it show because  
You loved me and obviously  
There's so much more left to say  
If you were with me today face to face  
_

Gibbs sat in his basement, thinking over his entire lifetime. Kelly and Shannon – the best things that had ever happened to him – they had been killed. He had moved on, well, as much as he could any way. But then Kate had died. She had been killed in front of him. He missed her and Tony's... well, annoying fighting. But they reminded him of some of Kelly's friends. Then Jenny, he had loved her in the same way he had loved Shannon. But she had died. Then, they went without many deaths for years, until six years ago, Mike Franks had a heart attack, and died instantly. Then, Tim, then Ziva. That was a tragic story if any, Tony had been so badly affected by that, losing a child and a wife in one. It was so similar to Kelly and Shannon, except Tony had never met his child. The new team, was pathetic. If it weren't for him and Tony, NCIS would fall apart. Vance was being nice to them, that was new, and strange. Well, at least he still had Tony.

_And everyday life goes on like  
"I wish I could talk to you for awhile"  
Miss you but I try not to cry  
As time goes by  
And it's true that you've reached a better place  
Still I'd give the world to see your face  
And I'm right here next to you  
But it's like you're gone too soon  
Now the hardest thing to do is say bye bye _

They both knew, that the hardest thing to do, was go on. The hardest thing to feel was love, after the death. The hardest thing to say was goodbye.

**Authors note: Like it? Please review!**


End file.
